Horo Horo's Bday Party
by HykimSushi
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! CRAPPIEST ENDING IN THE WORLD! ENJOY (or dispise)
1. Today!

Horo Horo's B-Day Party  
  
Disclaimer: We Do not own Shaman King (no, really, do YOU think we OWN Shaman King?)  
  
Jen (aka, the author): HEE HEE! MY FIRST FF! and Stacy's third!  
  
Stacy: CAN YOU MAKE HAO-SAMA MY BF? THEN YOU CAN MAKE BORO BORO YOUR BF!  
  
Jen: IT'S HORO HORO!!! Anyway, ok. But Later.  
  
Horo Horo's house:  
  
Alarm Clock: BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.  
  
Horo Horo: urg. *turns over to other side of bed*  
  
Pilica: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HORO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HORO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HORO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!! *was sung in very loud, and rather shaky voice*  
  
HH: GAHA! *jumps outta bed* THE HELL?! ITS NOT MY BIRTHDAY! ITS NOT UNTIL. *looks @ calendar* . oh. so it is today. ehehe. *blushes*  
  
P: *Stares At Horo like he is stupid*  
  
HH: *thinks* I need to invite people.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Jun: Hello?  
  
HH: HI! YOU AND REN ARE INVITED TO MY PARTY! IT'S AT 7:30!!!  
  
J: Ok. I will go and tell Ren, hold on.  
  
*heard in background*  
  
R: WHAT THE FUCK?! I'M NOT GOING TO BORO BORO'S DUMBASS PARTY!!!  
  
*Jun gets back on the phone*  
  
J: Ren is delighted and is excited to go.  
  
*heard in background again* R: WHA?! ONESAN!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GODDAMIT?!  
  
HH: Ok. bye O_O *hangs up*  
  
J: *Hangs Up*. Ren.. GO UP TO YOUR ROOM, NOW!  
  
R: W-Wha? *sniff sniff*. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *cries like a lil baby as goes up to room*  
  
J: O____O  
  
===============================================================  
  
HH: *sigh* Now for Yoh, Anna, and Seizure boy. -__-().  
  
(A/n: Seizure boy is Manta, or Morty for all you dub lovers. CURSE YOU!)  
  
SB: Moshi Moshi?  
  
HH: HI! YOU'RE INVITED TO MY BIRTHDAY PARTY! ITS AT 7:30!!!  
  
SB: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! *has seizure*  
  
HH: O_O. so, are ya coming?  
  
SB: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH... ok.  
  
HH: OK. Yo, give the phone to Yoh!  
  
SB: But I'm not Yoh. Even if I was, I wouldn't be giving it to myself.  
  
HH: NO! I SAID YO, NOT YOH! AND AFTER THAT, I SAID YOH, NOT YO!  
  
SB: I don't get it, and I'm smarter than you. So that means that I'm dumber than y-y-yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *seizure time*  
  
Yoh: *picks up phone* Hello?  
  
HH: Yo, can I talk to Yoh?  
  
Yoh: Yup, That's me.  
  
HH: You are invited to my birthday party! You can bring Anna along too!  
  
Y: ok. Say, do you know why Manta just started do twitch in a disturbing manner and scrunched up in a feedle position?  
  
SB: *twitch twitch*  
  
HH: . nope, not at all. JA NE! AEE YOU @ MY PARTY! *hangs up*  
  
Y: *hangs up*  
  
HH: *sigh* Got That settled. GAAHA! *finds 2 girls with black hair standing in his house* THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!  
  
Shorter girl with longer hair: I'm the author of this fic. -__-()  
  
Taller girl with chin length hair: And I'm her Friend! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!! VAN I INVITE SOME OTHER PEOPLE?  
  
HH: Sure.  
  
Author (or Jen): STACY! NO! DON'T INVI-  
  
Stacy: HEE HEE! *dials phone in lightning speed, invites Hao, Lyserg, Jeanne, and other random peoples.*  
  
Jen: -te Hao. *gasp* OH NO! WE NEED TO INVITE OPACHO AND CHOCOLOVE!  
  
HH: O_o() HUH?!  
  
Jen: pretty good, huh? Stacy not here cause I wrote this when I was absent from school, and um, yeah. So she isn't in the last a/n thingy. JA NE! R&R! 


	2. Horo's First Gift

Chapter 2: Horo's first present  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Shaman King.. BUT JEN REALLY WANTS TO OWN HORO HORO! And Stacy wants to own everyone else. BUT HORO HORO IS MORE IMPORTANT! MUAHAHAHAHA  
  
Stacy: THAT DISCLAIMER SUCKED!  
  
Jen: SHADDAP, HORO IS MORE IMPORTANT, or at least more important than you, baka.  
  
Stacy: SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
  
Jen: O_O . ok. O_O;; *thinks* this sucks. OH! REMINDER, WAFFY, ROMANCE STUFF IN PART OF IT, SO WHEN U SEE "CODE PINK!!" BE WARNED!!!  
  
======================================  
  
WE LAST SEE HORO IN THIS EXPRESSION: O_o().. or was it this one: O_O() . wait, was it this? : o_O().. AH SHIT, EH WHATEVER!  
  
WE SHALL MOVE ON!  
  
HH: Eh? What Waffy romance stuff? There is? Where?  
  
Jen: Shut up.  
  
HH: o_o .  
  
Jen: GOOD! Now, we gotta go get present stuffs and stuff. SEE YOU IN THE NEXT 10 LINES OR SO!!!  
  
S: Eh? Where we going?  
  
Jen: *whispers to Stacy* The mall, we're gonna get Horo Horo presents for his birthday.  
  
S: *whispers back* ok. I'm going to the candy store to get his present.  
  
Jen: *whispers, again* HELL NO! YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET PIXI STICKS, ARE YOU?!  
  
S: OF COURSE NOT!!! *thinks* Man, that was close.  
  
Both walk out of the house and signal a limo (BOO YA!) to pick them up.  
  
HH: WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME WI- GAAAH! NOOOOOOOOOOO.!  
  
Pilica jumps on him and babbles about random insignificant stuffs.  
  
HH: *thinks* -__-() This sucks.  
  
============================  
  
7:15 pm  
  
HH: *thinks* Good thing I found something that Pilica can do to distract her from the party, ^_^  
  
Flashback:  
  
HH: Pilica-chan, will you go find me someone who IS sane in this world for me please?  
  
P: OK! YAY! I'M ON A QUEST!!!!  
  
Pilica skipped out of the house.  
  
End of Flashback, back to reality:  
  
DING DONG! Horo answered it.  
  
Jen & Stacy: Hi!!!  
  
Stacy threw her gift to Horo, and it hit Horo's head.  
  
HH: Ow.. x_x  
  
Jen: 14 lines. Heh, close enough.  
  
Stacy and Jen sit on the couch.  
  
Moment of utterly freaky silence.. That lasts for 30 seconds.  
  
Stacy: U_U ZzZzZz. *stacy falls asleep*  
  
Jen: O_O;; that was rather quick.. *Jen moves toward side NOT with Stacy sleeping. and snoring. really loud too.* oh! *realizes she accidentally went too far and bumps into Horo by accident* ^_^() hee hee. sorry ^_^()  
  
HH: Haha, that's ok. ^_^  
  
Jen just stares at him.  
  
HH: O_o() WHAT?! What did I do?  
  
Jen: O_O. ^_^ oh, nothing, just something really stupid.  
  
HH: Huh? What were you thinking?  
  
Jen: *sigh* fine.. -__- () *sigh. Again* You are the best person I've ever known for 10 hours. but, you must be thinking "What the hell?!" right now. That's ok, I'm fine with that reaction too. ^_^  
  
HH: Hm. well you seem really happy about it. *He stares into her eyes*  
  
CODE PINK! CODE PINK!!!!  
  
She stares into his also, seeing the black darkness in his eyes, like the darkness of deep inside a cavern, and he sees the dark luster of her brown eyes, shining in the light. They stand up now, and put their arms on each other's shoulders. They move closer, both feeling warmer than usual, its either because of the love, or someone turned up the thermostat, either way, they liked the feeling. They decided to move closer, bodies almost less than an inch apart. They hold each other tighter, knowing what the next move is. They move closer, their bodies right against each other, they're faces almost buried in they're kiss. The kiss was so numbing and soothing; they fall to the floor, Jen on the bottom, the kiss deeper than before.  
  
Stacy: O_O *wakes up to see Horo doing something to Jen, both of them not noticing at all.* *takes out camera and takes pic* *thinks for a moment.*  
  
Jen & Horo: *Still on the floor.*  
  
Stacy: HOLY SHIT! JEN IS DYING AND BORO BORO IS DOING CPR!!!  
  
Jen & HH: *Still doesn't know Stacy awake, so went MUUUCH deeper*  
  
Stacy: O__O *thinks* My God. he isn't doing CPR to Jen. *says out loud* YOU SICK RETARDS!!!!!!  
  
Jen & HH: *stop immediately and get up* HOLY SHIT! *says to each other* SHE SAW US!!! *Both point to Stacy* DAMMIT!  
  
Jen: Did you take a picture of us with your crappy digital camera?  
  
Stacy: IT ISN'T CRAPPY!! SEE? *shows pic of Jen and Horo kissing each other on camera screen thingie* O_O . oops.  
  
HH: WHAT THE FUCK?! *attempts to choke Stacy but the doorbell rings* -__- damn.  
  
Jen was about to open the door, but gets stopped by Horo.  
  
HH: *whispers to Jen* thanks for the present. ^_^  
  
Jen blushes, and backs away from door, so it wont whack her in the nose.  
  
Stacy: *thinks* ooh, I've gotta show this pic to everybody, hehehe. *laughs out loud* MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Jen: O_O() Eh?  
  
====================================== Jen: GAH! I COULDN'T HELP IT1! But really, I did a lovey romance thing before, but then I took out, but then Stacy said put back and make her think she thought Horo was doing CPR on me, and usually people do CPR laying down. and yeah. sorry, but the Cliffhanger thing is on bottom. ^_^()  
  
Stacy: LOLZ, I think it's ANNA-SAMA =] um, bai!  
  
Who is at the door? WHAT IS STACY PLANNING? WHY THE HELL AM I AKSING YOU THESE QUESTIONS? STAY TUNED AND YOU'LL FIND OUT, IN THE NEXT: HORO HORO'S BDAY PARTY!!!!!WoOoOoOoOoOoO!!!! ^0^ 


	3. FINALLY the guests come

Chapter 3: FINALLY the guests come.  
  
Disclaimer: -__-() I think you know the answer to that. If you don't, HERE IT IS: WE DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING YOU RETARD WHO DOESN'T KNOW THIS!!! Now back to the fan fiction ^_^  
  
Jen: I SWEAR, IN THAT LAST CHAPTER, I WAS ONLY GONNA KISS HORO on THE CHEEK, BUT NOOo, miss "I-WANNA-TORTURE-JEN-BY-USING-HER-OBSESSION-OF-HORO- TO-HUMILIATE-HER-ON-FF.NET" said Quote:" I think that you should make me think that you were dying and Horo was doing CPR on you." And normally, people do CPR lying down, soooo, it turned up to be just that. CURSE YOU STACY!!!!! *sticks up middle finger* oh, wait, I shouldn't do bad stuffs. *puts it back down* ^_^() Note: If I mention Cream Cheese in the Fic (fan fiction), ignore it. I was eating cream cheese when I typed this, so yeah.. Mmm. CREAM CHEESE!!!  
  
Stacy: Haha! =] II HUMILIATED YOU!! MUAHAHAHA!!! I just love torturing you.  
  
Jen: Oh, like your torturing really affects me. like when you choked me at lunch, I was only screaming in a blood curdling manner for like, 20 minutes. Like that was torture.. ^_^ so HA! Back to the Fic:  
  
===================================================  
  
We Last see Jen in this expression: O_O()  
  
We shall move on. CREAM CHEESE ROCKS!!!! ^_^() sorry.  
  
Horo opens the door.  
  
HH: WOAH!  
  
Standing at the door was Ren, all sweaty, his hair drenched and his clothing looking rather burnt.  
  
Ren: DAMN THAT FUCKIN TAXI DRIVER!  
  
Jen & S: Huh? *looks out the window to see a car on fire. *  
  
KABOOM! The car exploded.  
  
R: Gah, shit this sucks. *hands present over to Horo*  
  
HH: Thanks.. THE HELL?!  
  
Some burning body flew from the exploded car and through Horo's window and lands in the middle of the living room.  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Horo walks close to the body, which has stopped burning, and poked its stomach with his foot.  
  
HH: I think he's dead.  
  
Ren: Wow, you actually think for once.  
  
HH: Shut up!  
  
R: Make me!  
  
Jen: *Sticks a spoon full of cream cheese in Ren's mouth*  
  
R: Aaah. cream cheese. ^_^  
  
HH: Thanks ^_^. Where did you get that cream cheese?  
  
Jen: I dunno, but always trust "Philadelphia" Cream Cheese!  
  
S: What's gonna happen to that dead body? *points to body*  
  
The body somehow disappears like magic!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Ding dong! Everyone Finally comes, ABOUT TIME!  
  
Everyone comes with handful of presents.  
  
Yoh: Hi Horo Horo! Ignore Manta here, he just can't stop twitching!  
  
SB: o_O *twitch twitch*  
  
HH: Hi Manta!  
  
SB: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! *twitch twitch*  
  
HH: O_O ok.  
  
Chocolove walks in  
  
Chocolove: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
HH: HAHAHAHA.... what the hell am I laughing about again?  
  
CL: Here's you present, *hee hee*  
  
J: O_O;;  
  
Lyserg: hi.  
  
S: Is that everyone?  
  
HH: Where's Hao?  
  
Rabid Hao Fangirls: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
DUM Dum dum.  
  
*somewhere in background, in a booming voice* FEAR NOT, I AM HERE!!!  
  
Hao somehow floats down on some large cloud with Opacho (tee hee, Opacho is so CUTE!) at his side.  
  
Hao Fangirls: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *starts drooling, unfortunately. O_O I think the ocean over there turned from low tide to high tide with all that drooling. poor fish. AND THE WHALES! (sorry for that overly long movements thingymerabobbermathing.)*  
  
R: Kisama.  
  
Jen: *thinks for a moment* What is a starfish?  
  
R: WHAT THE FUCK?!  
  
Jen: Is it like, a fish shaped like a star? But stars live up in the sky, then what? Is the sky falling then? OH NO! THE SKY IS FALLING! SAVE ME, PLEASE!!!!  
  
Everyone else: o_O ok.  
  
Jen: HUH? WHA? Oh, sorry, I just zoned out for a minute. What just happened? (I got that starfish thing from my friend *cough*darkangel237*cough*)  
  
S: @_@;;  
  
======================================= Jen: Sorry the chapter was friggin shorter than before, I got more interested with the "Philadelphia Cream cheese"than the Fic. R&R, and that psycho taxi driver, wanna know who that was? Guess. Believe me, this chapter sucked.  
  
Stacy: *cough*Darkangel237*cough*  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? ANYONE GOOD AT CLIFFHANGERS? FIND OUT NEXT AT: Horo Horo's Bday PARTY! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! *runs around in circles*  
  
Stacy: T_T() 


	4. PRESENTS! WHEEEE!

Chapter 4: PRESENTS! WHEEEE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. or Horo Horo, *sigh*. This Sucks.  
  
Jen: ME HYPER TODAY! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Woah. I'm Actually HYPER?! Tha-That's like, a miracle! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! My Friend Frankie made this comic thingie, and he fights kindergartener ninjas (well, I'm not too sure about ninjas part, but he does fight kindergarteners) and I'm the person who says "Hi!" in the background, and he shoots me by accident. WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I DIE!  
  
S: HAHA, you die.  
  
Jen: HEE HEE, Yeah, on his cover, I'm a stick figure all the way in the background holding a sign saying "Hi!" and a little arrow that says "Jennifer". It's called. um, dammit, I forgot. Baka desu yo. I FORGOT The TITLE! NOOO! Oh, and if I don't mention some of the people that I put in the first chappie, real sorry, but I, and seriously am, a lazy person when it comes to names.  
  
====================================  
  
We last see stacy in this expression: @__@  
  
We shall move on.  
  
Jen: *eats a pixi stick* *goes hyper* OOOOOOOH! PRESENTS! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *reverts back to normal* . huh?  
  
Everyone else: O_O;;  
  
HH: Okay. then I'll open presents. This one is from.. Lyserg. *Opens* . Pants.  
  
Lyserg: Well, you snowboard and you wear shorts, so it makes logical sense ^_^ (woah, I dun think Lyserg really acts like that. Sounds more like Soujiro from RK)  
  
HH: Ok. *takes out a bigger box* This is from Yoh, Anna, and Seizure Boy.  
  
SB: O__o *twitch*  
  
HH: COOL! Um. what is it?  
  
A(nna): it's some snowboarding crap Boro Boro  
  
Y: Anna, it's not crap ^_^  
  
A: *growl* GRRRRRRRRRRR.  
  
Everyone else: o_o.  
  
HH: next is. from Ryu? Where is he?  
  
S: Must be in his "Best Place"..  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
At Dancing Dan's Dynamic Disco Place:  
  
Announcer dude: AND THE WINNER FOR THIS DISCO TROPHY IS. RYU um. what's his last name.? um. RYU!!!!  
  
Ryu: *in freakishly retarded dub voice* YEES! I Won! YAAAAY! *screams in girly voice* AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Back @ Horo's House:  
  
HH: *Opens gift* A. disco suit?! O_O;; puts back in box. *thinks* that's one thing I need to shred and burn.  
  
(a/n: while I was on AIM and IMing my friends, Stacy started calling herself "Mari". O_O. so Stacy is now. Mari.)  
  
HH: Ok, now from St-erm, I mean Mari. O_O PIXI STICKS?!  
  
Jen: *to STA-MARI* I TOLD YOU NOT TO BUY PIXI STICKS!!!  
  
Sta-Mari: Who gives?  
  
(a/n AGAIN: GAAAAAAAAH! My Grandma just walked into my computer room, with perfume now, and my nostrils are burning now from the horrid smell, GAAAAAAAAAAAH!if it already was bad outside, TRY IT INSIDE, ow, ow, ow. I have a headache from the smell now. _, and sorry if there is too much a/n)  
  
J: T_T  
  
HH: This one is from. Hao and Opacho (tee hee, OPACHO!!!) . Pants. Again.  
  
Opacho: Hao-sama has given you pants because Hao-sama thinks you wearing his pants makes you more loved since you barely have as much fangirls as Hao-sama.  
  
Hao: DAMN RIGHT! *Hao fangirls start screaming "AIEEEEEEEEEEEE! HE SPOKE!!!" and fangirls start flooding Horo's house and walk out, taking Hao with them*  
  
Everyone else: o_o  
  
*heard outside* Oh, don't do that, oh, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- hey that tickles, wait, NO! IT DOESN'T! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. ohohohohoho.. I want more of THAT.  
  
Everyone else: O_O;; ok..  
  
Hao walks in, kisses all over his face, holding an armful of presents.  
  
R: Kisama. -__-()  
  
HH: Um. Hao. *points at Hao's body*  
  
Hao was standing there, with none of his clothes on. except his boxers (Oh thank God)  
  
Hao Fangirls: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! WE FORGOT HIS BOXERS!!!!!  
  
J: WILL YOU RABID HAO FANGIRLS SHUT UP?!?!?!?!  
  
Freaky silence.  
  
J: Um. sorry ^_^(), lets just get back to opening presents and stuff..  
  
Hao Magically retrieves his clothes. weird.  
  
Hao: WELL, NOW I HAVE CLOTHING, NOW YOU PEOPLE CAN STOP STARING AT ME! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
HH: . this one is from. Ren. *opens* O_O  
  
R: hehehe.  
  
Horo Horo holds up a t-shirt which says "I'm A Snowboarding Baka and DAMN Proud" on the back.  
  
HH: um. thanks? . hey, where's Jun?  
  
R: *whistles* um, I don't know, DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the Tao's House:  
  
Jun has been locked up in a closet: *pounds on door* REN! WHEN YOU GET BACK HOME, YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!  
  
Back at house:  
  
Everyone else: T_T  
  
R: WHAT?!?!?! O_O  
  
=============================================  
  
Jen: really weird chappie. Ah well! Oh, and to all people, the taxi driver was Darkangel237, she allowed me to! MUHAHAHAHAHA. but I called her a he. AH WELL! DOES IT MATTER? . Does it?  
  
Stacy: Shaddap. ME GONNA GO GET PIXI STICKS! BAI!!!!  
  
WHAT'S UP NEXT? WHO KNOWS!!! No, really, WHO even knows, I sure don't. Aren't I such a sucky author to not know what's next? WAIT! DO ANY OF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN CHAPTER 8, 9, or 10 (where ever I put it)?  
  
Crowd: YEAH!!!!  
  
WELL, YOU'LL SEE ON CHAPTER 8, 9, or 10! YAY! ISN'T THAT GONNA BE EXCITING? WOO HOO! 


	5. Now What?

Chappie 5: Now What?  
  
Disclaimer: I am not responsible if you get offended. Or any damage to your brain suffers. This includes lost time, delays, service interruptions, damages from defect, error, failure, hurricanes, earthquakes, lightning, tornadoes, volcanoes, fish falling from the sky, Armageddon, acts of God, acts of Satan, paranormal activities, ghosts, alien abductions, getting attacked by penguins, midgets, Microsoft, Osama bin Laden, George W. Bush, and also includes damage by slippery floors, serial killers, mass murderers, rabid hamsters, or monkeys carrying guns. Just KIDDING! WE DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING!  
  
S: Did you get that disclaimer from William's (William is Jen's friend) story thing?  
  
J: WHAT??!! IT WAS FUNNY CRAP! Note:DOUBLE UPDATE TODAY, SINCE TODAY (November 26) IS MY B-DAY, and THANKSGIVING DAY IS HORO HORO'S REAL BIRTHDAY! HAPPY B-DAY TO BOTH OF US!!  
  
======================================  
  
We last see Ren in this face, expression thingiemerthing. w/e: O_O  
  
We shall move on.. We're OFF TO SEE THE WIZA-  
  
Stacy: SHUT UP!  
  
J: O_O ..  
  
HH: Ok, this last one is from Chocolove.. o_O 101 crappy snowboarding jokes?  
  
CL: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: U_U;;  
  
HH: Ok, that's about it..  
  
A (anna): ok, Now what?  
  
HH: .. I dunno.  
  
Everyone but Horo Horo and Jen: WHAT?!?!  
  
Jen: ..  
  
HH: WHAT??? I ONLY HAD.. *counts on fingers* 8 hours and 14 minutes to prepare!!!  
  
Everyone else (except for Jen again): -__-;;  
  
R: Snowboarding Baka.  
  
S: THIS SUCKS! I'm gonna go get Pixi Sticks at the candy store. BYE!  
  
Everyone: yeah, sure, whatever.  
  
S: HMPH! I don't get respect as much these days *stomps out the door*  
  
Jen: now what?  
  
H: I KNOW! LET'S JUMP INTO A CROWD OF OUR FANGIRLS AND FEEL LOVED!!!  
  
CL: .. *jumps backwards* wait, I DON'T have any fans.. *falls on his ass* ow..  
  
J: NAH, plus, I don't have any fangirls.. unless they'r- ugh.  
  
H: Well, THEN I WILL! WHEEEEEEEEEE! *jumps into Fangirls, who are now carrying him out the door*  
  
J: Why does that happen all the time now?  
  
HH: I dunno.  
  
R: You've got disorders..  
  
HH: Huh?  
  
(A/n: Don't ask, I was listening to System of A Down, "Toxicity", and they keep saying "Disorder" a lot, so it got into my brain.. rather unfortunate, right? HELL YEAH! THEY PUT KORN ON!)  
  
R: Wha? Oh, never mind.  
  
HH: Huh? Now what?  
  
Opacho started to wander around: OH! LOOK WHAT I FOUND! *lifts corner of a rug*  
  
The underside of the rug started to glow an icy blue. Suddenly, confetti burst into the air and a table of refreshments, a karaoke set, and all those party crappy shit flew out, and landed safely in a perfect spot.  
  
Opacho: PARTY STUFF!  
  
Everyone else: WOAH!  
  
R: .. what the hell do you keep under your rug, Boro Boro?  
  
HH: I dunno, but it has to be good shit.  
  
Yoh: YAY! KARAOKE! *starts taking out reggae CDs* *puts in stereo and sings in that weird Jamaican voice*  
  
Jen: Why Reggae?! YOU CAN BARELY UNDERSTAND WHAT THEY'RE SAYING! I CAN'T EVEN TRANSLATE WHAT SEAN PAUL IS SAYING!!!!  
  
HH: OOH! FOOD! *dives for the Snack table*  
  
J: *uses quick reflexes to grab hold of Horo Horo's Jacket before he dove into the Potato Chips* SAVE SOME FOR THE OTHER PEOPLE!  
  
As Soon as Jen got hold of Horo's Jacket, he somehow got out, and ran to fast, and tripped, and his face splashed into the punch..  
  
J: *tries to muffle laughing, but can't help* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! MUAHAHAHAHA! THE BEST EVER! HAHAHAHAHA-CAN'T BREATHE! CAN'T BREATHE! *falls to floor, laughing, then stands up, dusts self off, and goes sits on the couch*  
  
HH: ._. Why me? *licks lips* HM! THIS PUNCH TASTES GOOD!  
  
R: baka. *thinks* Hm.. I wonder how Jun is doing?  
  
Meanwhile, at the Tao's house, again:  
  
Jun: GET EM OUT! NOW! PAILONG! PAILONG! .. Pailong?  
  
Meanwhile, at the set of Rush Hour 3:  
  
Director: YEAH! JACKIE CHAN DIED! BUT WE'VE GOT A BETTER PERSON, RIGHT HERE!  
  
Chris Rock: THE HELL?! BUT THIS GUY'S SKIN IS A GRAY-ISH COLOR!  
  
Pailong: Huh?  
  
Back to Ren: *thinks* maybe I DON'T want to know..  
  
==============================================  
  
Jen: TOTAL RETARTEDNESS! YAY! NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! 


	6. BAKA!

Chapter 6: BAKA!!!  
  
Disclaimer: .. huh? What disclaimer? THERE'S A DISCLAIMER?!?! IT DIDN'T SAY THAT ON MY CONTRACT!!!  
  
Director person: That's because you never even READ the contract  
  
Actor: Oh. FINE! JEN & STACY DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING!  
  
Jen: Damn, right we don't! If I did, I would be so fuckin rich, that I'd be living in a mansion with a whole room full of Horo Horo pics on it instead of living in this hell hole I currently reside in.  
  
S: He said "Jen & STACY" ! I GET 50% OF THE MONEY TOO!!!  
  
Jen: BUT WE DON'T EVEN GET MONEY, DUMBASS!  
  
========================================  
  
WE SHALL MOVE ON, BECAUSE I SAY SO! NOW MOVE ON!  
  
*silence*  
  
.. FINE! BE THAT WAY! I HATED YOU ANYWAY! HMPH! *pouts*  
  
Meanwhile, with Stacy:  
  
S: hehehe, perfect time to go on a computer and print out pictures of Jen and Horo kissing.. *walks into house* WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL?!  
  
Random Person: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!  
  
S: It depends, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!  
  
RP: THIS IS 25a!!!  
  
S: oh. I thought this was 25b.. sorry.. hehehe.. *slowly sneaks to next door and runs to the computer*  
  
Stacy's Sis, Stella: OOOH! JEN KISSED HORO HORO! JEN AND HORO HORO, SITTIN IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES BABY- .. I don't want to think about that now.. *leaves room with disturbed look on face*  
  
S: ^_^ THANK GOD SHE'S GONE!!! Huh? I have other pictures too? Ah well, I guess I'll print them out too.. *leaves house and runs back to Horo Horo's House*  
  
MEANWHILE, WHILE STACY WAS PRINTING OUT PICTURES:  
  
Pilica: I'M BACK!!! AND I FOUND SOMEONE SANE!!!  
  
HH: *thinks* _ shit..  
  
Pilica runs in, bringing along a Hobo with her: HE'S SANE!!!  
  
R: WTF?! HE'S A HOBO, NOT SANE!!! *gets bored so walks into kitchen*  
  
Hobo: *acts all sane*  
  
HH: He is sane.. ok, make him go away.  
  
Hobo: WHA?! I WANNA STAY H- *gets dragged away by bodyguards*  
  
HH: I had bodyguards?  
  
J: No, I do.  
  
HH: Oh. Now what?  
  
Hao suddenly comes in.. without his clothes again.. not even with boxers, but he DID find something to cover his legs.. A SKIRT!  
  
SB: *twitch* H-H-Hao?!  
  
Opacho: HAO-SAMA! NO! YOU'VE GONE GAY! NO!  
  
H: WTF?! THIS WAS THE ONLY THING I COULD FIND! *zipper sound FX (effects)* OOH! I HAVE MY BOXERS BACK ON.. I like this skirt.  
  
HH: o_O  
  
R: *runs to Horo Horo* WHERE'S THE MILK?!?!?!  
  
P: We don't have milk..  
  
R: WHAT?! *attempts to choke Pilica, but then gets voices In his head, of Jun saying "Be nice to your friends ~_^"*  
  
J: *whispers to self* what's a party without some embarrassing games? Crap.  
  
Hao hears Jen: LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!!!  
  
HH: NO!  
  
Hao: *fire in eyes* NOW!!!  
  
HH: Ok, ok.  
  
Everyone gathers around.  
  
Pilica goes first and hits Ren: OH! REN! *attempts to kiss Ren, but misses about an inch* Ow.  
  
Yoh Was next: MANTA?!  
  
SB: NOOO! *twitches abnormally*  
  
Y: never mind..  
  
In was Hao's Turn Next: YES!  
  
Everyone else: but you landed at the window.. *look out window to see crazed Hao fangirls out the window*  
  
Hao: C'MERE!!! *runs outta the house*  
  
Jen: ok.. now it's my turn *grabs bottle*  
  
Suddenly, Stacy runs into the house: What are we playing?  
  
Jen: "Spin the Bottle". It's my turn.  
  
S: *thinks* Now's the time. If this lands on Horo Horo, VICTORY!  
  
Jen spins, and Lands on Horo Horo. Jen blushes a Bit.  
  
S: WAIT! THEY ALREADY HAD THEIR TURN! *shows picture*  
  
Everyone: AAAWWWWW..  
  
S: "AAAWWWWW"?! CAN'T YOU SEE THIS I- *looks at picture* oh.  
  
Stacy had been holding up a picture of the cutest puppy in the world.  
  
S: *takes out Picture of Horo Horo and Jen Kissing*  
  
Jen and Horo Horo blush a lot.. ====================================  
  
Jen:Well, I'm Bored, so I'm gonna do Chapter 7 now. BYE!!!!  
  
Stacy: [is now at a birthday party. Leave a message and I will kill- I mean, CALL you] 


	7. Raining Cats and Dogs

Chappie 7-Raining Cats and Dogs  
  
Disclaimer: Who said I didn't own Shaman King, Huh? Maybe I am the REAL maker of Shaman King, or maybe I just wanna own Horo Horo and become psycho.. *sigh* Horo-Sama.. ^_^ oh, nor do I own Inuyasha who will be in this just for TODAY!  
  
J: WHY DO I HAVE TO HAVE THE LOVE LIFE?! YOU, GODDESSLD, AND DARKANGEL237 DON'T HAVE ONE! WHY ME?!?!  
  
S: That's because you've been mentioned as a couple with Frankie, William, weird kid over there *points to scrawny son-of-a*, and Horo Horo.  
  
J: oh. Ok, whatever.. THIS SUCKS!  
  
============================================  
  
Jen and Horo Horo start blushing  
  
CL: HAHAHA!  
  
Ren: *elbows Chocolove to shut the fuck up*  
  
CL: O_O..  
  
P: ONII-CHAN WA BAKA DESU!  
  
Jen and Horo Horo blush more..  
  
S: AND THEY WERE ON THE FLOOR WHEN DOING THIS!!!  
  
Jen and Horo Horo's faces are almost red now..  
  
S: AND SOON THEY'LL BE HAVING S-  
  
Jen: STACY!?!?! WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU TRYING TO TORTURE US?!  
  
S: yes.  
  
Jen and Horo's faces are both now a bright, burning red..  
  
R: HAHAHA! LOOK AT BAKA'S FACE! Wait. That's not fair. I HAVE MORE FANS BUT HE GETS TO KISS SOMEONE BEFORE ME!!  
  
P: Well, we can- *gets cut off*  
  
R: I MUST FIND ONE OF MY FANS!!!! Also my MILK!  
  
HH: WHY THE HELL DID YOU SHOW EVERYONE?!  
  
S: It's good to tell the truth.  
  
J: AND THE TRUTH ABOUT YOU IS THAT I WANNA KILL YOU NOW!!! *about to football tackle Stacy*  
  
S: But you don't play football..  
  
J: *in mid-air* oh. REWIND!!!  
  
[Rewind]  
  
J: !!!DNIWER .ho *ria-dim ni*  
  
S: ..llabtoof yalp t'nod uoy tuB  
  
[PLAY]  
  
Jen misses and crashes into the wall  
  
J: dammit. You suck Stacy..  
  
HH: *goes over to Jen* You ok?  
  
S: AWW! AN AFFECTION OF LOVE!!!  
  
J: *Blushes while clutching bloody nose* Shaddap..  
  
(A/n: this sorta reminds of a time where I got a bloody nose magically, and then I was in the nurse's office for almost a whole period, IT WAS SO COOL!)  
  
HH: CHOP SUEY!  
  
R: What the fuck?!  
  
HH: WHAT?!?! That's the name of the song Jen is listening to while she typed this..  
  
R: Oh..  
  
HH: Right Jen? Huh? Jen?  
  
Jen was hunched over, her hair covering her face..  
  
HH: Jen?  
  
J: I HATE YOU STACY!! *jumps out with a pocket knife*  
  
S: GAAAAAH! NOOOO!!  
  
Everyone else: I think we're gonna go leave now.. Great party Horo.. for a 7 chapter party..  
  
Everyone stopped.  
  
Hao: It's raining cats and dogs.. literally.  
  
And it was true, for little Hello Kitties and Chibi Inuyashas (Inuyasha is a DOG demon, that's why I put Inuyasha in the disclaimer) were falling from the sky..  
  
A: WHERE ARE WE GOING TO STAY THEN?!  
  
HH: Here.  
  
SB: NOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo *twitch*  
  
Y: It's gonna be fine.. what will we sleep on?  
  
**magic stuffs happen and sleeping bags appear**  
  
HH: OOOH! MAGIC!  
  
*heard in background* NOOOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!  
  
Jen was approaching a Stacy, whimpering in fear, with the pocket knife held up above her head, ready to make the next swift move..  
  
S: IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY!  
  
Jen: *puts away pocketknife* ok. Wait, Where are we gonna do now?  
  
Y: Well, we need to stay here overnight, since it's raining cats and dogs.. literally  
  
J: ok..  
  
SO later one, This was the order the sleeping bags were in:  
  
Horo| Jen| Stacy| Hao| Opacho| Lyserg| Chocolove| Ren| Yoh| Anna| Manta|  
  
==================================  
  
JEN: GR! I HAVE NOTHING TO DO.. I'm Gonna make chapter 8 NOW! BYE!!!! 


	8. Sleep is Good

Chappie 8-Sleep is good  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own which you don't own which I don't think he owns which he knows that she doesn't own and she knows they don't own and they already know the cheese of Illinois glows like the glowing of darkness, since it knows that we don't own Shaman King.  
  
S: What the hell was with that disclaimer?  
  
Jen: Eh, I dunno. I felt like it..  
  
S: .. ===============================================  
  
J: GAAAH! So sleepy! *falls onto couch* I wanna sleep on the couch! But I can't, dammit.  
  
S: SHUT UP!  
  
J: WHY DON'T YOU?!  
  
S: OH YEAH?  
  
J: YEAH!  
  
*death glare*  
  
Everyone else: -_-;;  
  
R: *sigh* How the hell did they even become friends?  
  
HH: the world may never know..  
  
Y: yup..  
  
J: *stops deathglare* How DID we become friends anyway?  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
J: gaaah. So bored..  
  
S: *comes over* HI! I'M STACY KIM!  
  
J: Hi. Gah.. SO BORED!!!!!  
  
S: WE'RE IN ORCHESTRA TOGETHER!  
  
J: YES, I KNOW.. GAAAH I hate cold *brr*  
  
S: AND ALSO IN YOUR GYM CLASS!!!  
  
J: OK! OK! I get it. Hi.  
  
End of flashback:  
  
J: Yup, Stacy was annoying back then.. *sigh* time flies when you're getting tortured..  
  
S: T_T I wasn't THAT annoying.. was I? I was more.. torture-loving *takes out "101 ways to torture your friends" and reads*  
  
Everyone else: -_-;;  
  
Yoh suddenly falls to the ground..  
  
A: YOH! Are you ok?  
  
J: .. I think he's just sleeping..  
  
Yoh: U.U ZzZzZzZzZz..  
  
R: -_-;; how can he just fall down on the ground and SLEEP?  
  
HH: I think it's an instinct.. o_O  
  
H: Yup, my Brother, the one who can fall down and sleep.. at random times.. ^_^ this skirt is really floofy! WHEEEEEE!!!!  
  
SB: *twitches, but more abnormally*  
  
J: FLOOFY?! *cant help but crack up* hahahahahahahahha *falls on ground, cluching stomach because of laughing* HAHAHAHAHHAHA! OMG! CANT BREATHE! MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!  
  
S: You're acting worse than Chocolove.. -_-  
  
CL: HAHAHA, THAT'S FUNNY!  
  
J: *instantly stops, dusts self off, and goes back to lying down on couch* Gaaaah..  
  
R: -_-  
  
HH: *yawn* Tired..  
  
R: .. I want milk. NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW!  
  
J: SHADDAP! FINE!  
  
**weird magic stuffs and milk magically appears**  
  
HH: OOOOOOOH! MAGIC! *sparkly chibi eyes* *_*  
  
S: *anime fall*  
  
R: YAY! MILK! *hugs milk* milk-sama ^_^  
  
A: Milk-sama..?!  
  
R: MY MILK-SAMA! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! LEAVE ME AND MILK-SAMA ALONE!!! *starts frenching the milk* (Thanks sesshyluvsme200.. BUT THE KISSING PART WAS MY IDEA!!! The "MINE! MINE! Etc." was Sesshy's)  
  
J: ._.;; I don't want to know WHY he's doing that..  
  
(A/n: This reminds me of a time when my neighbor's lil bro did this dare, and it was to hug and kiss poles.. really strange. I told that to my friend Frankie and GoddessLD and they thought he liked "Pole" genders. MUHAHAHAHHA)  
  
R: *snaps out* *finds self kissing milk* GAH! How did I end up kissing milk?!  
  
HH: *snaps outta amazed, sparkly chibi eyes* You don't want to know..  
  
S: can we just get some sleep?  
  
HH: fine, fine. It's lights out now..  
  
J: Yup, sleep is good ^_^ *listens to System of a Down and goes to sleep*  
  
===============================================  
  
J: yup. Weird. Yeah.. next chappie is MUCH better.. or IS IT???? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	9. Jen,sugar, and death

Note- Jen: OMFG! I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SUCH A FREAKIN LONG FREAKIN TIME.. FREAKIN A LOT!  
  
Stacy: Not here because doesn't help since ms.-I-do-everything-instead-of- you-for-this-old-fan-fiction is doing everything instead of me doing some for this old fanfiction.  
  
Jen: ahhh yes... good ol' stacy... gone.... LET'S PART- *Gets slapped* hmm... not a good time to use the confetti, I presume... ANYWAY! ======================================================  
  
Chapter 9-Jen+Sugar=Death  
  
J: *wakes up and yawns* so... hungry... shoulda eaten some chips... *Sniff* or... *Sneaks over to where Stacy's sleeping* heheheh.....  
  
S: Urgh... *turns over*  
  
J: O.O *thinks* For God's sake, Don't wake up...  
  
S: ZzZzZz... Nutellllaaaaaaaaaa.....  
  
J: ermmm.... OH-*Covers mouth and whispers* pixi sticks!  
  
J: *tries to grab pixi sticks* what the hell?!  
  
S: *grabs hold of pixi sticks while still sleeping* Come here little nutella fowerrrrrrrrrrrz....  
  
J: ... *Tugs pixi sticks* Let go, you ass! *Gets Pixi sticks* bwahahaha... *Rips off tops and eats 15 in 5 seconds* hahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.....  
  
S: *Wakes up* =_= what the fu- *Gets up* HOLY FUCKIN SHIT!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody wakes up  
  
HH: What happened?  
  
Manta: GAAAAH! DON'T FREAK ME OUT LIKE THAT!!! *Twitch twitch*  
  
Yoh: There there Manta, don't be scared ^_^  
  
Manta: *Twitch*  
  
S: JEN ARE ALL MY PIXI STICKS!!!!  
  
Ren: So?  
  
HH: Hey, how come I didn't Get Pixi Sticks?!  
  
S: you did... just check a few chapters back...  
  
HH: ... since WHEN DID MY PARTY HAVE CHAPTERS?!  
  
Anna: It's always had chapters you baka freeloader!  
  
HH: oh... *Looks at Jen*  
  
J: hehehehhhh... *Eyes become wider and some strange grin goes on her face* BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA! *Takes out flamethrower* FLAMETHROWERS ARE FUUUUUUUUUUN! *Starts shooting random things with flamethrower*  
  
Pilica: NOOOOOOO! ONICHAN'S HOUSE!!!  
  
HH: *_* Look at all the pretty colours!  
  
R: THAT'S FIRE, DUMBASS!!!!  
  
S: damn... why does SHE get a flamethrower?!  
  
J: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Burns down house and everyone escapes*  
  
Yoh: Well, at least we're safe ^_^  
  
Manta: *Pants Catch Fire*  
  
Yoh: Or not... o_0;;  
  
Manta: OMGZ! GET IT OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFZ! *Twitches abnormally*  
  
Anna: =_= leave him to burn, it's not like he's special anyway!  
  
J: BWAHAHAHAAAAAAA! *Runs away into sunset*  
  
HH: ;_; byeee! I'll always miss you!!!!!  
  
R: God, that was a crappy ending!  
  
Anna: No, REALLY?!  
  
Yoh: NOO! WE NEED WATER! Manta: *Pants are extinguished by itself* O.O I wet myself...  
  
Everyone else: What the hell?  
  
Chocolove: hahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
And so everyone lived happily ever after... well, not Everyone...  
  
Jun: anyone there? *Pounds on closet door*  
  
Ryu: *Gets prize* WOO H- *Hair flops and knocks trophy down and breaks it* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Jen: WHAT?! YOU CAN'T BRING FLAMETHROWERS IN THE ZOO?! *Flames ticket person*  
  
THE absolutely crappiest END in the world  
  
------------------------------------------------------------- PLZ COMMENT!  
  
Oh, BTW, I'm making a random SK FF.. I was bored.. seriously... 


End file.
